Karakura Heroes
by SkipStarboard
Summary: Summary? I'm not authorized to give one, I'm only allowed to eat the scraps Seireitei leaves for me. So are Sui-Feng and Akainu, we're only authorized to die here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scum of Karakura

A/N: This is definitely an AU based story, also I didn't really want to explain what Akainu looked like in story so her description is down yonder at the end. The apartment building is based off of the buildings in Hashima, overly populated and well just downright crowded.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng woke up to the sound of a large truck outside the apartment room she shared with her best friend Akainu Rantan. "Ugh, wake up Akainu the watering hole is here!" She yelled getting out of her dingy futon and throwing on a pair of worn skinny jeans and faded red flannel long sleeve shirt.<p>

Akainu's head shot up in response to her friend, "Fuck! We almost slept in!" The redhead shot up and put on a pair of shabby cutoff jeans that stopped under her knee, a faded black tank top and a jacket that seemed to be a little too small for the tall girl so to alleviate that problem she simply rolled the sleeves up.

"Those ass-holes of the Seireitei changing the watering hole times, I swear they live specifically to make us suffer." Sui-Feng growled as she put on a pair of all black high-top converse.

"I know right, 7 o' clock in the morning really?" Akainu agreed slipping on a pair of checkerboard slip-on vans. "Oh great, now where are my sunglasses?"

"I'm going to go down there to get us a spot in line, meet me down there when you find your glasses all right?" Sui-Feng instructed while she grabbed a katana in an orange sheath.

"You got it!" Akainu agreed searching the tiny apartment for her glasses. You see Akainu's eyes were strange they strongly resembled dog eyes, what should be the whites of her eyes were black instead and her corneas were hetero-chromatic. Her left eye was gold, while the other was sky blue. Because of the strangeness of her eyes she wore sunglasses to protect herself from being thrown into Hueco Mundo and becoming a hollow.

After searching a little bit harder she found a pair of sunglasses with dark red tinted lenses hanging off of her katana. "Oh for fuck's sake." Akainu sighed while putting on the glasses. She then grabbed her katana and ran out of the apartment slamming the door, running through the cramped halls of the prison like apartment building.

Sui-Feng stood silently tapping her foot in annoyance, the man driving the truck or as everyone in Karakura called it the watering hole was an absolute douche. Sui wanted nothing more than to crack his bald-head open with her blade he always pestered the residents and acted as if he was some kind of big deal.

"All right, all right, if you can beat me in a little duel I'll give you an extra drop of water!" The bald-headed man said to a timid orange-haired girl.

"Th-that's n-not necessary, I'll just take t-the n-normal a-amout th-thank you…" The girl whispered as she trembled in terror.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't kill ya to get your hands dirty would it you rat scum? I mean why do we even bother giving you these blades if you aren't even gonna use 'em?!" The man said in an angry tone.

"Hey just give her the fuckin' water, some of us have other things to do today y'know!" Sui-Feng yelled in an attempt to help her friend Orihime out.

"Sui-Feng?" The girl whimpered obviously on the verge of tears.

The bald-headed man scowled deeply, "What'd you say you runt?"

"I said give her the fuckin' water you prick." The Chinese woman repeated but with more malice present in her voice.

"You dare talk to someone of Society like that? You do know that I control who gets water and who doesn't right?" He threatened with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't give a damn if you were in control of my got damn heartbeat, just give the girl her water." Sui argued feeling her rage grow stronger.

The man growled inaudible profanities as he filled up a good sized jug with water and roughly threw it into the young woman's arms causing her to stumble and fall. "Stand up rat and get out of line." The man grunted in disgust.

Orihime struggled to stand up with the heavy jug and left the line to go back to her room in the giant apartment building. "Hey Hime, wait for me, Akainu and I will help you to your room all right?" Sui offered with a smile but her eyes still had anger in them.

"Thank you Sui ever since Tatsuki had been taken to confinement I've had to do all the heavy work, my body just isn't built for this." Orihime sighed with a somber smile.

"Hey Sui-Feng, Orihime!" Akainu yelled as she ran towards her two friends.

"Akai, we're helping Orihime take the water back to her room after we get ours." Sui-Feng informed her friend.

"No problem!" Akainu chirped her voice cracking a little because she had a scratchy voice.

"Oh, and also Ikkaku and I have already butted heads get ready to get a water reduction." Sui deadpanned.

"You say that so calmly, we have laundry to do, we need to wash ourselves, and let's not forget we need to drink too! How are we supposed to ration what we don't have?" Akainu explained her mood visibly dampening.

"Please don't be mad at her Akainu, it was my fault Ikkaku was being mean and Sui-Feng stood up for me. I'll share my water with you guys as thanks."

"Heads up it's our turn." Sui-Feng alerted Akainu as they made their way up to Ikkaku.

"Can I help you?" the bald-headed man asked scornfully.

"Yeah, you can give us our water baldie." Sui-Feng mocked with a smirk.

"I swear if kicking rat scum ass was a part of my job description you'd be on your knees, kissing my feet right now." Ikkaku said while filling the two's jug.

"You probably don't even know how to fight you Seireitei ass kisser." Sui-Feng said continuing to mock the man.

Ikkaku dropped the jug on the ground allowing water to burst from the open top, "Drink up you sewer rats," He began, putting his dirty bare foot on the jug's opening.

"Hey! Back off ass-hole!" Akainu yelled tensing herself so that she didn't harm the bald man and get put into confinement.

"Your kind is accustomed to dirt right? I'm just trying to make it taste better." He scoffed pushing the jug down allowing a good amount of water to pour from it.

"Shit!" Sui-Feng hissed picking the jug up as quickly as she could.

"That isn't fair Ikkaku!" Orihime yelled in defense of her two friends.

"Well when you are Karakura scum you are entitled to nothing more than unfair treatment."  
>Ikkaku laughed as he hopped into his truck and drove off.<p>

"What a tittyfuck!" Akainu yelled as she stared sadly at the half full jug.

Sui-Feng felt bad that her friend had to suffer because of her attitude but for some reason the sleepy-eyed dog never blamed her for anything. "Well is your offer still open Orihime?"

"Of course it is Sui, come on lets go to my room I'll treat you guys to a glass of water." Orihime answered sweetly.

"Geez we owe you one Hime." Akainu said picking up Orihime's jug and slinging it over her shoulder.

"No, I owe you guys, you've been such a help since my fiancé has been in confinement I've missed her so much, I didn't truly understand how much Tatsuki did until now." Orihime sighed.

"I miss the girl too," Akainu began, "But at least she comes back in two days right?"

"True but do you really think 2 weeks in confinement was fair when all she did was ask if Orihime could be given authorization to go to a Society hospital. I mean honestly, the girl's had this strange cough for a month now and I think that giant corpse pit behind this fuckin' prison is to blame." Sui-Feng said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"The smell has become stronger these past few days since it's been so hot, they really thought those body bags would fix that problem." Akainu scoffed in response.

"If I wasn't so weak, Tatsuki wouldn't have to constantly worry about my health and she wouldn't have felt like she needed to ask someone from Society for help." Orihime sniffled tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, if Tatsuki didn't ask Akainu and myself would have taken this issue to Society. Us Karakura "scum" need to stick together no?" Sui-Feng reassured the orange-haired girl.

"Thank you guys so much, I'll do my best!" Orihime said with new life, wiping her ears away.

The three walked into the packed apartment building and proceeded to walk up the infinite amount of stairs. Finally reaching their floor they followed behind Orihime to room 1214 which she unlocked revealing a small apartment much like Sui's and Akai's but only it was decorated light-heartedly. Akainu entered the room after Orihime and placed the jug on the tiny counter inside the half-kitchen.

Sui-Feng placed their jug by the door and took a seat on a giant white and pink rug that was placed in the middle of the living room/bedroom/only room. "This is a comfy rug Hime, where'd you get it?"

"Oh that? I got it at one of the stalls they wanted my hairpins for it and as you can tell I went for it." Orihime answered without a hint of sadness.

"Your hairpins really? I would've said no deal." Akainu chimed in, walking over to Sui-Feng and taking a seat next to her.

"Well this rug doubles as our bed since a futon hasn't found its way to any of the stalls in such a long time. So in a way it was a necessary buy." Orihime explained as she walked over to the water jug and pulled out 3 small glass cups from a tiny cupboard. "Tatsuki yelled at me about trading my hairpins for it and she's been finding anything valuable trying to trade the man for them back ever since."

Sui-Feng thought about the rings she wore at the end of her braids, "_I'd never get rid of these not even if Akainu and I had to sleep on that nasty molded wooden floor of ours." _

"Geez that Tatsuki would go to the ends of the earth if it meant to see you smile, I just wish we lived in a world that rewarded that kind of behavior." Akainu mused.

"Exactly, I mean they force us to fight in Hueco Mundo to get rewards such as water, food, extra T.V time, a trip to the hospital even, I feel as if these are things we shouldn't have to work this hard for." Sui ranted.

"Word 'em up!" Akainu agreed thrusting her fist in the air.

"Well if anyone can change the way things are done around here, it's you two." Orihime confided as she brought the two their water. She then sat next to them and turned on an old 15 inch T.V, "Well since you guys are here how about we watch our T.V time together?"

"Sounds good." They answered in unison sipping at their water trying to savor it for as long as possible.

A catchy tune began to play on the T.V as a stuffed lion cartoon appeared with a police hat on his head, "Hey Karakura scum, it's me Kon your favorite lion!"

"I fucking hate that lion." Sui-Feng muttered under her breath.

"To start off today's one hour of programming, I'll show you a series of tournaments you can enter at Hueco Mundo cause remember that's the only place you have authorized entry into!" The lion chuckled. A series of tournaments appeared on the screen showing the viewer's when the tournaments would be held, the amount of hollows you will fight, and the reward you will be given if you win the tournament.

Sui-Feng paid extra careful attention looking for a tournament where the reward was a hospital visit because Akainu had an infection in her leg that bothered her the most when she moved too much. She had gotten a terrible wound on it while fighting in Hueco Mundo and because she isn't authorized to go to a hospital all they had to care for the wound was a simple at home med-kit.

"We should do the Blue Drop tournament." Akainu said pointing at the description at the far left. "Two whole barrels of Seireitei's water will be rewarded to the winner or in our case winners."

"Look, it's on the day Tatsuki comes back, if we win we'll definitely share our water with you guys." Sui-Feng pointed out realizing that the Blue Drop tournament was the only one with a worthy reward.

"Then it's settled in two days we'll fight in that tournament." Akainu said with a certain resolve in her voice.

"Oh you guys don't have to share a drop of your winnings with us." Orihime reassured.

"It'd be wrong if we didn't Orihime let us spoil you two all right, think of it as a welcome home gift."Akainu said with a big smile on her face.

Orihime looked at the two with a shocked face that slowly began to crumple into a tearful expression, "Thank you so much!" The young girl yelled with profound gratitude.

"Don't mention it, like I said us Karakura "scum" have to stick together." Sui said with determination shining through her cloudy gray eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay, Akainu Rantan has spikey hair that straightens out in the back and falls a little past her shoulders. She has nose length spikey bangs that go out to the right covering all of her forehead except for a tiny sliver where her part is. She has one side lock that goes down to her breast which has a black ring tied at the bottom like Sui-fengs, her other side lock caresses her right cheek. Her hair color is a red orange that fades into yellow making her hair resemble fire. Under her right eye she has a tattoo that says dog in kanji. She has tan skin that compliments her hair making seem as if it were glowing. She is 5, 7", and has overgrown canines. Lastly she always wears a black helmet hat that has long Pikachu like ears but instead of rounded they're flat with red on the inside of the ear. They seemingly move at Akainu's command but no one knows for sure what's going on. Okay I lied one more thing she is sleepy eyed, her eyes contradict her personality.<p>

-Skip


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They Treat Us Like Dirt

A/N: When I refer to ears I mean the ears on Akainu's hat.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

><p>Akainu slept soundly and comfortably in her worn out futon and because the watering hole had already come she had no intentions on waking up any time soon. The sleep-eyed dog loved days like this because Seireitei and Society had absolutely no expectations for the people of Karakura so they didn't have to work daily jobs nor did they have schooling facilities well not legitimate facilities that is.<p>

"Akainu wake up!" Sui-Feng yelled bursting through the door.

The dog lifted her ears up in response and her body soon followed, "What's wrong Sui?!"

"Orihime was taken…" Sui responded her voice oozing with anger.

"Taken what do you mean taken?" Akainu asked trying to gauge the situation.

"I mean the jerks of Society busted her door down and took her." Sui explained in a rage.

Akai's ears lowered in sorrow, "No joke? They just came and took her?"

"Yeah, just came in took her, just like that." Sui answered plopping down on the ground and crossing her legs in defeat.

"Bu-but Tatsuki comes back in a day they were finally going to be reunited." Akainu whimpered.

"You think the fuckin' Society cares? They can just come and take any one of us because they have the authorization to do so. What a joke." Sui sneered in defeat as she lowered her head.

"Just like they did Yoruichi so long ago." Akainu remembered. Seeing as Karakura is the least impactful tier of the three tier society those with the authorization to do so can come and kidnap people as they please. Those people are known as the Arrancar, people who make their living by simply kidnapping people and taking them to their new designated owners.

"Exactly like what they did to Yoruichi but only this time we're going to get her back." Sui said with newfound determination.

"W-wait what about our tournament? We can't pass up that water and we can't let Tatsuki come back without so much as an inkling of what's going on." Akainu reasoned her ears sticking straight up in shock.

"That's why we're going to wait until the day after the tournament to sneak into Society." Sui informed.

"I'm sorry but that isn't enough explanation for me to risk it all, tell me more." Akainu ordered.

The Chinese girl made eye contact with her dog eyed friend, "This week the bastards of Seireitei are coming to Karakura to give authorization to two upstanding individuals so that they can be moved into Society. That's also the day that the "Undertaker's Pickup Truck" comes to gather up the corpses out back to take them to the graveyard."

Akainu's ears lowered against her head, "I don't like where this is going Sui, I don't like it one bit."

Despite her friends pleas she continued on with her plan, "While everyone's focus will be on the "Great Crossing" we'll exit the apartments from the back, slip into our issued body bags and hop into the pit. Once we are tossed into the truck we get out of our body bags so that we aren't crushed by the weight of the accumulating bodies. After they finish gathering the bodies we ride the truck to the graveyard and go from there."

Akainu was shocked at how well thought out the plan was however she still had her reservations, "What if we're the ones they pick for the "Great Crossing" we're well known fighters in Hueco Mundo so as far as I'm concerned we're pretty high on the crossover list. Also your plan falls apart when we get to the graveyard we've never been to Society so how the hell would we know where to go? It's not like we can just hitch a ride with one of the undertakers so tell me Sui what part of this doesn't involve us getting caught and punished till we're black and blue?"

"Well if we're chosen for the "Great Crossing" we could just find Orihime ourselves and send her back but I see what you mean on what we're going to do after we get to the graveyard. We'll figure it out we still have time."

I wonder why out of all the times they choose to kidnap Orihime now, who would have…" Akainu trailed off as realization hit her. "It was that bastard Ikkaku! I'd bet everything on it."

Sui's scowl grew deeper and her eyes became stormier, "I swear if we ever find out for sure, I'll slice him to pieces."

Akainu got out of her futon and stretched, "We should talk to Shuhei for more intel on the Great Crossing, if anyone would know it's him."

"You're right I'll wait for you outside." Sui said grabbing her katana and exiting the room.

"So much for my grand day of sleeping." Akainu complained slipping on the same pair of cutoff jeans, tank top, and jacket. Clothes in Karakura were scarce and whenever Society decides to bring clothes they're always hand me downs. Since Sui-Feng is so small and Akainu being too tall it's hard for them to find clothes that fit them correctly. It truly is a hard life living in Karakura.

* * *

><p>The two left the prison-like apartment building and began to walk to the even slummier part of Karakura. As they grew closer Akainu's face scrunched up in disgust at the smell the place gave off it smelt like years of spoiled wet trash, body odor and death. The place was also rather crowded for such a disgusting place, stalls were scrunched up together making it hard to tell whether the two were working together or if they were separate. Old grimy men yelled at the woman suggesting they trade something for their wares or to take a gander at what they had to offer.<p>

For a shopping district this one was the absolute worst it proved a challenge to walk through the packed dirt street that lay between the stalls. Though the two girls would rather not be seen in this place many people of Karakura liked to come here, since the only other option was to stay in the cramped apartment building it was obvious why people came.

As the girls fought through the crowded streets they finally made it to sort of an alleyway where a garbage can fire was lit. A man with a "69" tattooed on his face sat beside the fire, his face was scrunched up in confusion as he stared down at a tiny book. "Tell me how do you say this word?" He asked the two girls.

Akainu leaned in and pointed at the word making sure it was right the one, "F-ree-dom." She annunciated for the man.

"What does it mean?" He asked seemingly interested.

"I have no idea actually." Akainu answered scratching the top of her head.

"It means to be able to practice your individual rights without being told otherwise." Sui said with sadness laced in her voice. "Yoruichi taught me that."

Akainu smiled wryly at Sui then placed her hand on her friends shoulder as if trying to offer a small comfort.

The man nodded his head in understanding and closed his book, "You helped me, so in exchange I'll help you."

"All we want to know is when the 'Great Crossing' is." Sui said getting straight to the point.

"The 'Great Crossing' is three days after the Blue Drop tournament, was there anything else I could help you with?" Shuhei insisted.

"Do you know anything of an Arrancar coming to Karakura?" Akainu asked hoping Shuhei would have an answer.

"Actually yes I do, a pale man with short black hair and sort of a gothic look to him was said to have taken an orange haired girl last night." Shuhei recalled tapping his bottom lip with his pointer finger.

"I'm guessing asking who employed him would be a little too much?" Akainu asked with a hopeful tone.

"Unfortunately so, only Society has access to such information but I hope what I told you is help enough." Shuhei smiled, "Also thanks for the definition, it's always nice to hear what different people think freedom is."

Sui smiled at the tattooed man, "Thanks Shuhei and thank Yoruichi for that definition. Come on Akainu, let's head back to the apartment maybe we can find something in Orihime's room."

Akainu waved at the man as she followed the shorter woman, "That Shuhei is always so pleasant."

"I know it's almost a shame that this is where he chooses to spend all of his time."

Before the two women reached the exit of the shopping district they were surrounded by four hoodlums, "Ohohoho, I ain't seen purdy girls like you 'round here befo'." A big man with four teeth spoke, to the Chinese girl's annoyance.

"Yeah boss, 'ur right come to think of it I ain't eva seen purdy girls like them in ma life!" Another man said.

"We're flattered by your compliments we really are but we have things to do so we can't waste any more time here." Akainu said slipping a pair of black military gloves with dingy bandages tied on the left on her hands buttoning the right wrist but not the left.

"What's ur hurry?" Another brutish man asked.

"What my friend was trying to say was get the hell outta our way!" Sui growled gripping the hilt of her blade.

"Uh-oh boss, kitty got claws!"

"Ur right, maybe these bitches need convincin' eh?" The four toothed man said popping his knuckles but before he could get into a stance Akainu landed a flying knee into his chin throwing the man off of his feet and knocking out his remaining teeth.

Sui was the next to attack she pulled out her blade and smashed the back of her hilt into the nose of one of the brutes then followed through with the movement cutting the man's head off. She then span her blade and flicked the blood off before sheathing it. Akainu stood atop the ginormous man they called boss, one foot on his chest and the other planted on his face staring demonically at the remaining two brutish men.

"L-l-l-let's get outta here man!" One of the cowardly men yelled while the other simply followed behind.

"How'd you know they were going to attack us?" Sui asked her redhead friend.

"Because this is Karakura."

"Good point."

* * *

><p>The two walked into Orihime and Tatsuki's room, nothing was broken, nothing was missing and nothing was left behind. "The room looks as if no one was in it, so much for finding an employment letter." Akainu groaned in defeat.<p>

"I just wanted to come back here to find a spare key or maybe Orihime's key, since she's gone we have to make sure no one tries to steal anything in here."

"Duh!" Akainu scolded herself slapping her forehead, "Of course that's why you wanted to come in here."

"You should know that Society bastards are to clean to leave anything of reference behind." Sui reminded her friend as she searched for Orihime's key.

"Yeah, yeah." Akainu said as she helped Sui-Feng search for the key. "Oh found it!" She shouted victoriously as she held it in front of her eye.

"Good now let's lock up, we have to keep that key safe for when Tatsuki comes back."

"You're right, knowing the Society they stripped her of all her personal belongings with no intention of giving it back."

"I would expect nothing less from them but I have to say I'm growing tired of it. We already have so little, yet they just choose to take even that." Sui ranted as they left the room and locked the door.

"I'm guessing this is the part where I say, "Well not anymore, it's time for us to rise up and fight back'?"

"No this is the part where you say you won't let them take me and I say that I won't let them take you."

"Why do I have to say that when it's implied?" Akainu laughed pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Because it's nice to hear every now and then." Sui-Feng mumbled into Akainu's chest returning the hug.

* * *

><p>It's tournament time next chapter, and Tatsuki gets out of confinement as well!<p>

-Skip


End file.
